Si tu supieras
by athena elektra black
Summary: Caspian está hecho un caos después de haber sido separa de su gran y único amor por Susan, por lo cual Aslan le da otra oportunidad enviándolo al mundo de los Pevensie, con ciertas condiciones a la cuál se tiene que enfrentar para recuperar su amor, sobretodo porque Susan no se acuerda de él.


**¡Hola! primero que nada gracias por leer.**

 **Desde hace un tiempo quería escribir algo de Caspian y Susan, así que aquí esta, espero que les guste así como a mi me gusto escribirla.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

 **Necesidad de tenerte**

 _Un año de la partida de los hermanos Pevensie._

Las hojas caían alrededor de mí como una manta que se apelmazaba en el suelo, la brisa era fresca y ruidosa. E imaginé, te imaginé a mi lado con tus hermosos ojos azules radiantes y tu sonrisa luminosa diciendo que todo estaba bien.

¿Por qué no te detuve cuando pude?

¿Por qué no te abracé cuando te tenía enfrente?

Muchos _porque_ aparecían rondando en mi cabeza como pequeños bichos que te van carcomiendo y absorbiendo de a poco, con deleite, como saboreando la culpa de las personas, y yo, yo no batallaba para que fuera lo contrario, me dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos, si quiera en esos absurdos y perfectos recuerdos estabas ahí y…era _feliz._

Todo por ti Susan, mi reina, mi amor.

Hubiera dejado todo porque te quedarás, todo, absoluta y exclusivamente todo.

Apreté los puños con rabia e impotencia, impotencia de no tenerte. Sin importar lo que hiciera, no volverías.

No sabía en qué tiempo estabas, ni mucho menos el lugar donde te encontrabas.

Y grité. Sí, grite con todas las fuerzas que me quemaban por dentro mientras tortuosas lágrimas empezaban a salir una tras otra. Temblaba de ira, de rencor contra el mundo, contra mí, contra mi maldita suerte en la cual tenía que vivir una vida, en la cual no estarías, en la cuál te extrañaría como loco, en la cual solo existías tú en mis pensamientos, en la cual…te amaría así, sin más.

No sé qué haría sin ti.

Suspiré, exhalando mis asperezas de tus recuerdos.

-Mi señor- exclamo un señor grande haciendo una reverencia.

Lo miré despacio y detalladamente, e hice un asentimiento con la cabeza para que progresara.

-Las tropas ya están listas…-menciono dudoso, pero mi mirada seguía imperturbable- y solo quería avisarle que ya estamos esperando sus órdenes.

Así que me pasé las manos con rabia sobre la cara, la vida seguía, no podía dejar a mi pueblo a la deriva, eso no es lo que ella hubiera querido. Y ahí estaba otra vez, _ella._ Pensando en ella hasta en el momento que respiraba.

-Gracias, Esteban.

Caminé con pasos firmes. Narnia estaba mejorando de a pocos, en la mayoría de las zonas reinaba la paz y armonía entre telmarinos y narnianos, aunque en las zonas que no les beneficiaba la paz amenazaban a las otras haciendo controversias y rebeliones.

En mi caso, era mi responsabilidad vigilar por la paz del pueblo.

-Rey Caspian- saludaron. Le di indicaciones de cómo íbamos atacar en dado caso que fuera necesario. Y así partimos a nuestro deber.

Caminé erguido y subí al caballo. Trabajaba sin cesar, teniendo la mente ocupada en batallas, riesgos y adrenalina, evitando a toda costa regresar al castillo, porque mientras estaba en él se inundaban imágenes en el cual estaría ella.

-allé- le grito el caballo, avanzando a tropel.

Se mantuvieron horas cabalgando sin descanso, entre más pronto llegarán, mejor pronóstico tendrían. Así llegaron al pueblo, entre el cuales pudieron convencer a unos de manera pacífica mientras otros querían pelear, así que pelaron y al final vencieron.

Regresaron al castillo pasada la media noche, en el cuál celebraron con un pequeño festín para los valientes que arriesgaban su vida por los otros mientras Caspian se aislaba en su alcoba, como siempre que regresaba.

Se duchó con agua caliente, relajando todos los músculos. Saliendo se vio en el espejo, había cambiado, tenía rasgos más maduros y varoniles, mientras una barba de días poblaba su rostro, los músculos se hacían más notorios con el entrenamiento que llevaba a diario. Estaba más apuesto, que ya había recibido varias propuestas de doncellas de nobles para que las cortejara, claro, él se había negado esperando que por arte de magia apareciera a la única mujer que miraría.

Salió del baño y se encontró con la persona que siempre lo acompañaba en las noches, completamente desnuda sentada en la cama.

-Mi Rey- le dijo de la forma más seductora que pudo, mientras que con sus manos empezaba a acariciarse pasando por su cuello, revolviéndose el cabello invitándolo a que se acercara.

Caspian se acercó a ella y se abalanzo a sus labios de forma posesiva y ruda metiendo la lengua explorando, mordiendo su boca hasta que ella gritará enloquecida, mientras que ella lo estimulaba y acariciaba lo que más alcanzaba sus manos de forma posesiva.

-Esto va a ser rápido-dijo Caspian con voz rasposa y ronca, mientras le abría con no mucho cuidado las piernas y se introducía en ella de una sola embestida. Ella gemía enloquecida tratando de sostenerse arrugando las sabanas que cubría la cama. Caspian empujaba y salía fuera de sí con los ojos cerrados, sosteniéndola de las caderas para un mejor soporte.

Ella se dio cuenta de que hoy no había uno de sus mejores días, sabía que se comportaba de esa forma siempre que se daba cuenta de que _ella_ no iba a regresar, de que perdía las esperanzas, era su forma de despegarse del mundo, aunque no de ella, no de la reina Susan, no la había conocido pero en sus libros de texto la mencionaban hermosa, valiente, radiante, sabía que no podía competir contra ello, lo sabía al saber que no abría los ojos cuando hacían el amor. Pero ella sabía eso, para eso estaba ahí, eso le dolía y aliviaba a iguales maneras.

-Deja que te ayude- menciono la mujer dándose la vuelta, quedando ella arriba, volviendo a clavarse en su miembro, haciendo ese gesto repetidas veces hasta que lo vio como apretaba sus manos fuertemente en sus caderas y respiraba con la boca.

-Susan, Susan, Susan- mencionaba Caspian entre gritos como un suplicio, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ella veía como se le escapaban ligeras lágrimas, y así se vinieron los dos, el climax lo alcanzo con un sollozo.

-Buenas noches, Alba- le dijo Caspian sin voltear a verla, mientras le daba la espalda en la cama y se arropaba.

-Caspian…-le menciono Alba en forma de súplica, no sabía que hacer, sabía que su amor no era correspondido, y sabía que nunca la vería, no más que una dama de compañía ni mucho menos, pero le partía verlo de esa forma.

-Estoy bien, Alba. Descansa- respondió Caspian en forma autómata, como todas las noches que ella quería intervenir, encogiéndose. No sabía lo que hacía, no sabía si estaba bien, no sabía nada.

Escuchó como alguien abría y cerraba la puerta, y se dejo soltar el aire que había sostenido, parecía un chiquillo en su comportamiento, pero poco le importaba, esto estaba mal, y lloró por todo, lloró por no poder superarla, por no dar solución sus problemas, por no poder dejarla atrás, por no seguir con su vida. Y así se quedó dormido.

 _La vio, la veía correr entre los árboles, danzando aquí y allá mientras reía y giraba sin parar, era ella, era Susan. La quería atrapar, se sentía tan feliz, siguió corriendo tras ella sin importar a donde llegarán._

 _Ella se echaba a reír cada vez más fuerte cuando la trataba de alcanzar, hasta que llegaron a la playa._

 _-¡A donde vas!- le gritó Caspian lo más fuerte que pudo tratando que parara._

 _-Caspian…- le contesto con una sonrisa Susan, llegando a meter los pies en el agua aventándole un poco. Se levantó el vestido blanco que llevaba hasta las rodillas, y Caspian por fin la alcanzó, sosteniéndola fuerte entre sus brazos, aspirando su dulce aroma, la acerco hasta que no hubiera espacio entre ellos creyendo que era imposible._

 _-¡Hey, tranquilo!- le dijo Susan acariciándole la mejilla.-El bebé_

 _-¿bebé?- preguntó Caspian, notando su casi inaparente vientre abultado. Caspian no cabía de felicidad sonriendo mirando a hacia arriba, tratando de descubrir como alguien puede ser tan afortunado.- ¿pero cómo?_

 _Preguntó Caspian, sin recibir respuesta alguna a lo que ella se rio, como si fuera una broma._

 _-Pues déjame te digo que cuando dos personas se quieren así mucho, pues…-dijo en tono de burla a lo cuál el lanzó una carcajada arrugando sus ojos de forma graciosa, y la beso posesiva y tiernamanete, como de esos besos que se da a_ _ **esa**_ _persona en particular._

 _Ella suspiró en el beso, mientras el no dejaba de sonreír a ratos._

 _-Ven, ya se han de haber desesperado.- dijo Susan, mientras lo tomaba de la mano, y lo acerco a la orilla, en lo cual se percató dos niños correteando, una hermosa niña con el cabello castaño claro y ojos celestes con un vestidito que hacía conjunto con el de Susan, y un niño de ojos cafés chispiantes poco más grande que la niña con unas botas graciosas para su estatura y una espada de plástico colgada en su cinturón. Eran hermosos._

 _-Papi- gritó el niño corriendo con sus cortitas piernas, alzando los brazos, la niña lo imitaba pasos atrás tambaleándose de lados y con una sonrisa con pocos dientes. Si esto no era felicidad no sabía lo que sería. Caspian se agachó y los tomo a los dos mientras se acercaba a su esposa y le daba un beso en la frente._

 _-Ahora vuelvo, guapo-dijo Susan, acariciando su espalda._

 _El solo asintió con cada niño en sus brazos. Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar._

 _Se acomodó en la arena y empezó a jugar con los niños haciendo un castillo de arena, riéndose de las cosas que recogía la menor para el castillo._

 _Al poco rato, se dio cuenta de que Susan no volvía, así que se levantó sacudiéndose la arena del pantalón y haciendo lo mismo con los niños._

 _-¿Y si vamos a buscar a mami?- preguntó Caspian con voz dulce. A lo cual los niños asintieron emocionados, como si de una aventura se tratase._

 _El se aventuró por el lugar, con los niños contándoles historias acerca del bosque, mientras gritaba el nombre de Susan, y los niños a su mamá._

 _-Susan- menciono con cierto alivio encontrándola lavándose las manos y la cara cerca de una posa a un lado del acantilado._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asombrada._

 _-Hermosa, ven me da miedo que estés sola mucho tiempo._

 _-Amor, no voy a desaparecer, solo quise lavarme, sabes que la sal de mar irrita mucho mi piel-menciono como si fuera obvio._

 _-Si, pero ven, mejor.- respondio Caspian viendo que Susan se hacía cada vez más cerca del alcantilado._

 _-No va a pasar nada, amor.- respondió tranquilamente Susan._

 _-¡Susan!- Gritó acercándose a ella, pero ya era tarde, Susan trastabilló un poco con las rocas que se encontraban atrás de ella, golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconsciente y resbalando por el acantilado._

 _-¡No!-Grito Caspian viendo como se le escapaba la vida por las manos._

-No…-menciono Caspian, sentándose de la cama, las sabanas estaban sudadas y revueltas. Se sentía vació. –Aslan, por favor, no quiero seguir así, te lo suplico Aslan, ¡Por favor!

El ambiente se sintió más frío e iluminado.

-¿eso es lo que deseas?- preguntó una voz, aunque Caspian sabía de ante mano su procedencia.

-Eso es lo que más anhelo, Aslan.

-¿qué estarías dispuesto a dejar?-preguntó otra vez Aslan.

\- Todo, todo lo que sea necesario, solo deja…déjame estar con ella.

-Está bien, Caspian. Irás a su mundo, solo habrá ciertas condiciones.- Caspian asentía prestando atención a cualquier movimiento o condición le plantease- Una vez que decidas, no abra vuelta atrás, y la segunda es que ella no se va a acordar de nada respecto a Narnia, respectó a ti.

Caspian se quedó sorprendido y enojado a la vez. Pero era un riesgo, un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a pasar, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, él tendría que intentarlo otra vez, intentarlo por los dos, porque sin ella no podría seguir viviendo.

-Está bien, si, acepto cualquier cosa. Si.- acepto Caspian con determinación-¿Sus hermanos también lo verán de esa forma?

-No, solo ella, ella pensará que son inventos, ella estará arraigada a su mundo.-

Entonces iba a tener aliados pensó Caspian.

-entonces ¿por qué?

-Porque alteraras el orden de las cosas Caspian, si fuera así de fácil, hubiera sido así desde el principio. Tiene que haber una balanza entre lo que debe ser y lo que se desea. ¿Estás listo?

-Si.

Entonces Aslan apareció y le rugió en la cara haciendo que Caspian cayera en un remolino de sensaciones.

Caspian abrió de apoco los ojos acostumbrándose a luz, encontrándose con personas que iban y venían de un lugar a otro con ropas extrañas, y carretas de vapor. Entonces visualizo un grupo de personas a lo lejos que llamaron su atención, eran los Pevensie.

Salió de su asombro y llego corriendo hasta que los alcanzó.

-¡Susan!- gritó, agarrándole la mano, ella se volteo a verlo con asombro y miedo en la mirada.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Susan mientras se soltaba y se agarraba del codo de un hombre que iba a lado de él.

-Ten más cuidado con mi _novia_ -recalco el hombre que estaba alado de ella, mientras lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Mientras que Peter, Edmund y Lucy lo miraban asombrados y emocionados, Lucy lo abrazó mientras Peter y Edmund se acercaron a él.

En su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas la palabra _novia, novia, novia._ Mientras no apartaba de vista el lugar donde se conectaba Susan con el extraño.

-¿novia?- preguntó, a lo cual los hermanos Pevensie lo miraron con cierta mirada de disculpa.

-Tenemos mucho que contarte…- mencionó Lucy.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí va el primer capitulo del Fic, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Acepto comentarios, sugerencias y reclamaciones.**

 **Gracias, y nos seguimos leyendo pronto.**

 **:)**


End file.
